familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Burnett Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993)/Notes
Burnett (Pete) Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) b. November 10, 1913, Albany, Albany County, New York, 12208, USA d. October 31, 1993, Montville, Morris County, New Jersey, 07045, USA Social Security Number: 058077827 Magnetic Ink Salesman Name: Burnett Peter Van Deusen Source: Obituary, Benjamin Spencer Van Deusen I (1872-1937), Jersey Journal, May 04, 1937 Genealogy: Burnett (Pete) Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) is a 3rd cousin 6 times removed from Martin Van Buren (1837-1841) 8th President of the United States of America. The Van Deusen and Winblad families married twice: (1) Geraldine Marie Winblad (1928- ) daughter of Otto Perry Winblad, married Emmett Peter Van Deusen II (1926- ) and (2) Burnett (Pete) Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) married Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998), the daughter of Maria Elisabeth Winblad (1895-1987) Source: Relationship Calculator, 1999 Birth: Date of Birth: Monday, November 10, 1913 Place of Birth: Albany, Albany County, New York, USA Mother: Lynette Mae Curlhair (1872-1942) Father: Benjamin Spencer Van Deusen I (1872-1937) Source: Burnette Peter Van Deusen, 1987 Siblings: Lillian Van Deusen (1898-c1962) m. Clarence (Ethan) Ethan Reeve I (1888-1960) Mildred Lynette Van Deusen (1901-1968) m. Reed Edison Smith (1899-1980) Benjamin Van Deusen II (1903-1972) m. Helene Elizabeth Bentley (1905-1999) Burnette (Pete) Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) m. Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) Source: Burnett (Pete) Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993), 1990 Marriage: Date of Marriage: Saturday, October 26, 1935 Place of Marriage: Trinity Lutheran Church, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Spouse: Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) Witness: Sidney R. Thompson, 181 Cartaret Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Ruth Backe, 310 Chapel Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Note: Ruth Backe and Gertie Seacord nee Bache, Lars Bache and George Bache, They are related to June Seacord and Johnny Schmidt. One brother commited suicide during the war, Ruth's daughter may have committed suicide. The Schmidts belonged the same Church as the Freudenbergs in Jersey City. Sidney was a friend of Pete's through his Methodist church. This was Richard Norton's Aunt Gertie, although she was not an aunt. Residence at Marriage: 538 Bramhall, Jersey City, NJ Occupation at Marriage: Clerk Source: Marriage Certificate, New Jersey, 1935 Children: Lynette Naida Van Deusen (1936- ) Joan Elizabeth Van Deusen (1941- ) Susan Penny Van Deusen (1952- ) Source: Selma Louise Freudenberg, 1998 Death: Date of Death: Sunday, October 31, 1993 Place of Death: Montville, Morris County, New Jersey, USA Cause of Death: stroke Age at Death: 79 Source: Selma Elizabeth Freudenberg, 1998 Social Security Death Index: Name: VANDEUSEN, BURNETT Social Security Number: 058077827 Date of Death: 31 Oct 1993 Date of Birth: 10 Nov 1913 Residence (2/88 and prior): 00 Last Residence (Zip): 07045 Montville, Morris, NJ Lump Sum Payment Location (Zip): Source: Social Security Death Index, 1998 Hobbies: Coin Collecting, Stamp Collecting, Photography Source: Eulogy, 1993 Friends: Samuel Kirkpatrik (1887-1970) Social Security Number: 140092882 Charlotte (Daisy) Kirkpatrik (1885-1982) Social Security Number: 139388990 Source: Photograph, Abt 1940 Source: Church Directory, 1934 Source: Social Security Death Index Occupation: Clerk Source: Marriage Certificate, NJ, 1935 Salesman, Eagle Printing Ink Company, 100 6th Avenue, New York City, New York, USA Source: Thomas Patrick Norton II, 1998 Eagle Printing Ink Company: A Division of General Printing Ink Corporation, 100 6th Avenue, New York City, New York, USA Source: Social Security Application, 1936 Obituary: VAN DEUSEN - B. Peter, of Montville, formerly of Fairfield and Jersey City, on Sunday, October 31, 1993, husband of Naida Freudenberg Van Deusen, father of N. Lynn Bode of West Milford, Joan E. Schwendel of Lake Hopatcong, and S. Penny Linson of Kinnelon, grandfather of David, Diana, Craig, Toni Lynn, Mark, Paul, Beth, Tracy, Christy, April and John, great-grandfather of Amanda, Sean, Kris, Erik, Lauren, Paul, A.J. and Craig. Funeral Service in the Holy Trinity Lutheran Church, North Caldwell, on Wednesday at 10:30 am. Visiting in the FARMER FUNERAL HOME, 45 Roseland Avenue (at Eagle Rock Avenue) Roseland, today at 2-4, 7-9. Interment Restland Memorial Park, East Hanover, NJ. In lieu of flowers, donations to the Memorial Fund of the Trinity Lutheran Church would be appreciated. Source: Star Ledger, Tuesday, November 02, 1993, page 44 Farmer Funeral Home: Address: 45 Roseland Avenue, Roseland, New Jersey 07068-1247 Phone: 973-226-1111 Source: Internet Directory, 1999 Eulogy, Burnett (Pete) Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993): We give thanks for the life of Burnette Peter Van Deusen, born on November 10, 1913 in Albany, NY. He and Naida transferred their membership from Trinity Lutheran in Jersey City to Holy Trinity, North Caldwell on April 17, 1960. he died on October 31, 1993, after a faithful membership in his church, involved on Church Council, Church School Teacher, many years as Choir Director and soloist, on Witness & Evangelism Committee, Stewarship Committee, Helping Hands visitations, LAFF Group and many more. Surviving are his wife Naida Freudenberg Van Deusen, three daughters; Mrs Lynn Bode, Mrs. Joan Schwendel and Mrs. S. Penny Linson, 11 grandchildren and 8 great-grandchildren. The pall bearers: David Dahl, Craig Dahl, Mark Dahl, Paul Schwendel, Tony Falletta and John Linson. Committal at Restland Memorial Park, East Hanover, NJ. Many will remember him over the years as a dedicated choir director, soloist, avid coin and stamp collector and family photographer. He was an avid fan to all the grandchildren, whatever sport or activity they were involved with. He encouraged them in every phase of their lives. He kept in constant touch with each one, whether near or out of state. He was loyal to friends and family, never forgetting a birthday, always there to lend a helping hand. For many years the Van Deusen Christmas card list numbered 300. As children, we remember all the summer vacations, from the farm in Cobleskill, NY to the Jersey shore, to the relatives in Binghamton, NY, and Burlington, NJ This encouraged us as we became parents, to continue this practice of yearly vacations with our children, whether to a resort or a relative's home. Dad believed in family first. He passed this belief down to us. Most recently in August, one son-in-law suffered a stroke, and Dad and Mom visited daily at the hospital, bringing newspapers, magazines and offering encouragement. Then a few weeks ago, his other son-in-law's father was seriously injured, and Dad faithfully called North Carolina 3 or 4 times a week, speaking to the family about his condition, and then calling each of us with the latest update. He was concerned with everyone's problems, was joyful with them when they were happy, celebrated with their successes. He was our champion in so many ways. His devotion to his wife, our mother, was almost beyond his endurance these past few years. But 58 years as husband and wife was his life and he continued on as he had lived. Source: Eulogy, Burnett (Pete) Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993), Original Document, 1993 Evangelical Lutheran Church: Telephone: 973-226-2474 Address: 15 Farrington Street, West Caldwell, NJ 07006-7715 Source: Internet Directory, 1998 Burial: Restland Memorial Park, East Hanover, NJ Section Elm, Plot 183, Grave 1 Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) Section Elm, Plot 183, Grave 2 Burnette Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) Section Elm, Plot 183, Grave 3 Paul John Schwendel (1940-1996) Source: Selma Freudenberg, 1998 Source: Restland Memorial Park, 1998 Restland Memorial Park Telephone: 973-887-2050 Address: 77 Deforest Avenue, East Hanover, NJ 07936-2898 Source: Internet Directory, 1998 Marriage License: Burnette P. Van Deusen, 538 Bramhall Avenue Naida M. Freudenberg, 11 Claremont Avenue Witness, Otto P. Winblad, 32 Van Reypen Street Source: Jersey Journal, Saturday, October 26, 1935, page 4 Trinity Lutheran Church: Address: 195 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City, NJ Telephone: 201-435-9807 Source: Telephone Directory, 1998 Church: Browne Memorial Methodist Episcopal Church, Clerk Street & Carteret Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Note: Pastor Scudder. Selma Freudenberg took Bible study there. Trinity Lutheran Church, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Holy Trinity Church, North Caldwell, NJ (1960-1993) Source: Selma Freudenberg, 1998 Source: Eulogy, Burnette Peter Van Deusen, 1993 Home: 446 Morris Street, Albany, New York, USA Source: Eulogy, 1993 Source: Photograph 16 Wilkison Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey (1931) 154 Arlington Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey (1931) Source: Browne Memorial Methodist Episcopal Church Bulletin, Sunday, June 28, 1931 63 Madison Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA (1934) Source: Yearbook, Lincoln High School, 1934 538 Bramhall Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07304-2323, USA (1935) Note: Rental, 1 family; Selma believes was 2 family Source: Marriage Certificate, Peter Van Deusen, 1935 194 Seaview Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07305-2434, USA (1936) Note: Apartment Source: Social Security Application, 1936 Source: Post Card, 1936 98 Woodlawn Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07305-3107, USA (1942) Note: Rental, 1 family Source: Marriage Application, Thomas Patrick Norton, 1942 Ogden Avenue Source: Selma Freudenberg, 1998 601 Garfield Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07305-4121, USA (1953-1960) Note: Owner, Bought from Clara Freudenberg, who bought from Selma and Thomas Norton 4 Green Meadows Road, Fairfield, Essex County, New Jersey, 07004-1324, USA (1960-c1985) Note: Owner, 1 Family; Selma says was North Caldwell, New Jersey 136 Change Bridge Road, Unit N-1, Montville, Morris County, New Jersey, 07045-9118 (c1985-1993) Note: Owner, Condominium Source: Selma Freudenberg, 1998 Burnett (Pete) Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) by Thomas Patrick Norton (1920- ): Burnett (Pete) Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) died during the wedding of Tracy Van Deusen. "Isn't this wonderful" Pete said to Tom before Pete went back to his table. The person sitting next to Tom Norton said "what's the matter with Pete?". Pete had had a stroke and was slumped over at his table. He was a coin and stamp collecter and enjoyed photographing family events. His cousin married Geraldine Winblad. He was a salesman for a magnetic ink manufacturer. When magnetic ink became popular, sales took off. Source: Thomas Patrick Norton, Oral Testimony, 1998 Burnette (Pete) Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) by Selma Louise Norton (1921- ): Pete's parents had a farm in Cobleskill, New York. Pete's mother had died young. He had an uncle Frank who would visit in Jersey City with his son Frank Jr. The family owned lots of property in Cobleskill, NY. Source: Selma Louise Norton, Oral Testimony, 1998 Burnette Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) by Elwood Spencer Reeve (1925- ): Burnette Peter Van Deusen would bicycle the 69 miles from Jersey City to Burlington to visit us. Source: Elwood Spencer Reeve, Oral Testimony, September 1998 Burnett Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) by Sally Swantz: Burnett Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) was the grandson of Peter Van Deusen and Catherine Burnett of Schoharie County, NY. He was the son of Benjamin Van Deusen and Lynette Curlhair. Lynette is said to have come from the Binghampton area. Peter had sisters Lillian and Mildred and a brother Benjamin. A cousin told me that Peter had three children: Lynn, Penney sic, and unknown. I don't know their married names. The family is in New Jersey and the family name mentioned was Swindell; I have neither first name nor address for them. Peter lived at 136 Change Br. Rd., Apt. N-1, Montville, NJ 07045. Peter and Catherine's son Emmett b. ca 1878 married Margaret Fulton. I'm told he went to Michigan, remained a bachelor until he was in his 50's, married a widow with three teenage boys, then had a son Emmett Jr. and a daughter Catherine. Does this agree with your information? Source: Sally Swantz, Email, 1998 Burnett Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) by Judith Elizabeth Norton (1951- ): Helen Elizabeth Freudenberg told me that uncle Pete would shoot craps in the alley and Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920- )'s mother warned him not to hang out with Pete. Source: Judith Elizabeth Norton, 1998 Burnette Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) by Sally Swantz: Thank you very much for the copies of Peter Van Deusen's obituary and eulogy, a lovely tribute to an outstanding person. I will send a copy of each to his cousin Katie in Cobleskill. Katie is my late father's 2nd cousin, and it was she who gave me much local family information last year, from memory. The Schwendels had visited her three or four years ago and she was disappointed at not having heard from them, and that she did not know how to contact them. She would have had no way of knowing of Mr. Schwendel's death, of course. I spent the summer in Schoharie County, working mainly on Van Deusen and Thorne genealogy. If you would like some of the documentation about the earlier generations I will be happy to mail it to you. I have probate, land, court and cemetery records. We're still trying to identify the parents of Rebecca Thorne (b. 1825 in Greenville, NY, married Benjamin S. Van Deusen) and Betsy Thorn (b. Nov. 1796, married Walter Van Dusen). Walter's family dropped the "e" from Deusen. Source: Sally Swantz, Oregon, 1998 Home: 446 Morris Street, Albany, Albany County, New York, USA (1913) Source: Birth, Burnette Peter Van Deusen, 1913 435 Bramhall Avenue Source: Browne Memorial Methodist Episcopal Church Directory, 1934 4 Green Meadows Road, Fairfield, New Jersey, 07006 Telephone: 227-2363 Source: Holy Trinity Lutheran Church, North Caldwell, New Jersey, 50th Anniversary Directory, 1979 George E. Ramsey Funeral Home George E. Ramsey Funeral Home, 582 Bergen Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey Telephone: Delaware 3-6480 Source: Browne Memorial Methodist Episcopal Church Directory, 1934 Jersey Journal: ...Burnett Van Deusen business manager. The other Quill officers will be chosen by a council comprising Mr Pandolfo and Mr. Van Deusen, of the student body and Mr. Worth of the faculty. Source: Jersey Journal, September 03, 1933 The beauty and financial success of the Quill was due in large part to the efforts of Patrick Pandolfo; editor in chief...Burnette Peter Van Deusen, business manager... Note: This appears to be Pete?s Senior Yearbook project Source: Jersey Journal, January 1934 The cast of the senior class attracted great interest. The following were elected to the various parts: Joseph O?Brien, leading man...Burnett Van Deusen, Committee Man... Source: Jersey Journal, Abt January 1934 We, the class of January 1934 of Lincoln High School, Jersey City, New Jersey, being of sound mind, memory...give, devise, and bequeath...sixth, Burnett Van Deusen?s knickers to Marve Finkelstein... Source: Jersey Journal, January 1934 Church Officers: Mr. Benjamin Van Deusen Sr., Trustee, 538 Bramhall Avenue Mr. Samuel Kirkpatrick, Stewart, 8 Claremont Avenue Mr. Burnett P. Van Duesen, President of Epworth League Note: Samuel Kirkpatrick is a friend of the family Source: Browne Memorial Methodist Episcopal Church Directory, 1934 The Epworth League: We who are members of the Epworth League of Browne Memorial Church desire to carry out the purpose of John Wesley, the founder of the Methodist Church, when he said, " I desire a league, offensive and defensive with every follower of Jesus Christ". It is our purpose to minister to the spiritual and social well being of all the young people of the church; to share our best with young people of other churches and to aid in the spread of the Gospel of peace and good-will throughout the earth. Mr. Burnett P. Van Duesen, President of Epworth League Naida Freudenberg, Epworth League, 9 Claremont Avenue Peter Van Deusen, Epworth League, 538 Bramhall Avenue Source: Browne Memorial Methodist Episcopal Church Directory, 1934 Membership: Richard Burnett Van Deusen, Cradle Roll Mrs. Benjamin Van Deusen, Corresponding Secretary, Ladies Aid Society Mrs. Van Deusen Jr., Home Department, 92 Brown Place Burnett P. Van Deusen, Sunday School, Intermediate Department, Class 2, Teacher Marjorie Van Deusen, Sunday School, Primary Department, Class 1, Student, 92 Browne Place Mr. Burnett P. Van Duesen, President of Epworth League Naida Freudenberg, Epworth League, 9 Claremont Avenue Peter Van Deusen, Epworth League, 538 Bramhall Avenue Source: Browne Memorial Methodist Episcopal Church Directory, 1934 Directory: Kirkpatrick, Samuel, 8 Claremont Avenue Kirkpatrick, Mrs. Charlotte, 8 Claremont Avenue Kirkpatrick, Phyllis, 8 Claremont Avenue Van Deusen, Benjamin, 538 Bramhall Avenue Van Deusen, Mrs. Benjamin, 538 Bramhall Avenue Van Deusen, Burnett, 538 Bramhall Avenue Van Deusen, Benjamin, Jr., 92 Browne Terrace Van Deusen, Mrs. Benjamin, 92 Browne Terrace Smith, Reed and Mildred, RFD 1, Thompson, PA Interpretation: Samuel Kirkpatrick (1887-1970) Friend of the family and neighbor Charlotte (Daisy) Kirkpatrick (1885-1982) Friend of the family and neighbor Phyllis Kirkpatrick (?) Daughter of Samuel and Charlotte Benjamin Spencer Van Deusen I (1872-1937) Lynette Mae Curlhair (1872-1942) Benjamin Spencer Van Deusen II (1903-1972) Reed Edison Smith (1899-1980) Mildred Lynette Van Deusen (1901-1968) Source: Browne Memorial Methodist Episcopal Church Directory, 1934 Church: Browne Memorial Methodist Episcopal Church Clerk and Carteret Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA (1934) Source: Browne Memorial Methodist Episcopal Church Directory, 1934 Holy Trinity Lutheran Church, North Caldwell, New Jersey Source: Holy Trinity Lutheran Church, North Caldwell, New Jersey, 50th Anniversary Directory, 1979 Descendent Generations from Abraham Pietersen Van Deursen to Burnette Peter Van Deusen: 01. Abraham Pietersen Van Deursen (1602-?) & Tryntje Melchior (c1602-?) m. Nov. 25, 1629, Holland 02. Teuwis (Matthues) Van Deusen (1630-?) & Helena Robberts (c1630-?) m. 1653, US 03. Jan Teuwis Van Deusen (1668-?) & Maritie Martense Van Buren (c1670-?) m. March 14, 1694, US 04. Matthues Jan Van Deusen (1695-?) & Engeltje Slingerland (c1700-?) m. June 02, 1716, US 05. Johannes Mattheus Van Deusen (1716-?) & Marytje Winnie (c1715-?) m. April 19, 1745, US 06. Pieter J. Van Deusen (1747-?) & Catharina Van Wie (c1750-?) m. December 10, 1769, US 07. Johannes J. Van Deusen (1770-?) & Antje Witbeck (c1770-?) m. July 13, 1789, US 08. Pieter John Van Deusen (1790-?) & Elizabeth Story (c1790-?) m. 1810, US 09. Benjamin P. Van Deusen (1862-?) & Rebecca Thorn (c1865-?) m. abt 1850, US 10. Peter S. Van Deusen (1845-?) & Catherine Burnett (c1845-?) m. October 07, 1866, US 11. Benjamin Spencer Van Deusen (1872-1937) & Lynette May Curlhair (1872-1942) m. ?, US 12. Burnett Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) & Naida Freudenberg (1915-1998) m. Oct. 26, 1935, US Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 1999 Chronology of Burnett (Pete) Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993): 1913 Birth of Burnett (Pete) Peter Van Deusen on November 10th 1913 Living at 446 Morris Street, Albany, Albany County, New York 1920 US Census 1922 (circa) Move to New Jersey from Albany, New York 1933 Elected business manager of the Senior Yearbook, the Quill 1934 Working as business manager of Senior Yearbook, the Quill 1935 Living at 538 Bramhall Avenue, Jersey City, NJ 1935 Marrage to Naida Muriel Freudenberg on October 26th 1936 Working as salesman at Eagle Printing Ink Company, 100 6th Avenue, New York City, NY 1942 Living at 98 Woodlawn Avenue, Jersey City, NJ 1942 Witness to wedding of Thomas Patrick Norton and Selma Louise Freudenberg 1960 (circa) Move from Jersey City, NJ to Fairfield, NJ 1960 Joined Holy Trinity Church, North Caldwell on April 17th 1993 Death of Burnette (Pete) Peter Van Deusen on Sunday, October 31st 1993 Obituary in Star Ledger, Tuesday, November 2nd, 1993 Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 1998 Burnett (Pete) Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) b. November 10, 1913, Albany, Albany County, New York, 12208, USA d. October 31, 1993, Montville, Morris County, New Jersey, 07045, USA Social Security Number: 058077827 Descendent of Abraham Pietersen Van Deursen of Holland: 01. Abraham Pietersen Van Deursen (1602-?) Tryntje Melchior (c1602-?) m. Nov. 25, 1629, Holland 02. Teuwis (Matthues) Van Deusen (1630-?) Helena Robberts (c1630-?) m. 1653, USA 03. Jan Teuwis Van Deusen (1668-?) Maritie Martense Van Buren (c1670-?) m. March 14, 1694, USA 04. Matthues Jan Van Deusen (1695-?) Engeltje Slingerland (c1700-?) m. June 02, 1716, USA 05. Johannes Mattheus Van Deusen (1716-?) Marytje Winnie (c1715-?) m. April 19, 1745, USA 06. Pieter J. Van Deusen (1747-?) Catharina Van Wie (c1750-?) m. December 10, 1769, USA 07. Johannes J. Van Deusen (1770-?) Antje Witbeck (c1770-?) m. July 13, 1789, USA 08. Pieter John Van Deusen (1790-?) Elizabeth Story (c1790-?) m. 1810, USA 09. Benjamin P. Van Deusen (1862-?) Rebecca Thorn (c1865-?) m. abt 1850, USA 10. Peter S. Van Deusen (1845-?) Catherine Burnett (c1845-?) m. October 07, 1866, USA 11. Benjamin Spencer Van Deusen (1872-1937) Lynette May Curlhair (1872-1942) m. ?, USA 12. Burnett Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) m. Oct. 26, 1935, USA 13. Lynette Naida Van Deusen (1936- ) Henry (Tony) Antone Dahl II (1937-1976) 14. David Anthony Dahl (1959- ) 15. Sean Dahl (c1982- ) Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ), 1999 Burnett (Pete) Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) b. November 10, 1913, Albany, Albany County, New York, 12208, USA d. October 31, 1993, Montville, Morris County, New Jersey, 07045, USA Social Security Number: 058077827 Magnetic Ink Salesman Prepared by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) on Februaury 10, 1999 Photograph from the collection of Burnett (Pete) Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) and Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998). Burnett Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) aka Pete Van Deusen; was a magnetic ink salesman at Sun Chemical in Jersey City (b. November 10, 1913, Albany, Albany County, New York, 12208, USA - d. October 31, 1993, Montville, Morris County, New Jersey, 07045, USA) Social Security Number 058077827. Ancestry: Burnett Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) was a third cousin, six times removed, of Martin Van Buren (1782-1862), who was the 8th President of the United States of America from 1837 to 1841. Burnett's ninth great-grandfather was Abraham Pietersen Van Deusen (1602-c1870) who emigrated from Haarlem in the Netherlands and settled in New Amsterdam, which is now Manhattan in New York City. Name: Burnett never used his first name and he always went by his middle name which was "Pete". He was always known as Peter Van Deusen. Parents: Burnett was the son of Benjamin Spencer Van Deusen I (1872-1937) and Lynette Mae Curlhair (1872-1942). Benjamin was the son of Peter B. Van Deusen (1845-1926); and Catherine Burnett (1845-1926). Lynette was the daughter of Freeman C. Curlhair (1834-1910), a cigar store merchant and harness maker; and Lydia A. Gaige (1837-1903) Birth: Burnett was born in Albany, Albany County, New York on November 10, 1913. Siblings: He had the following siblings: Lillian Van Deusen (1898-1961) who married Clarence Ethan Reeve I (1888-1960) aka Ethan Reeve; Mildred Lynette Van Deusen (1901-1968) who married Reed Edison Smith (1899-1980); and Benjamin Van Deusen II (1903-1972) who was a banker, that married Helene Elizabeth Bentley (1905-1999). New York to New Jersey: Around 1922 the family moved from Albany to Jersey City and they appear in the 1930 US census living there. High School: He graduated from Lincoln High School, Jersey City, New Jersey in 1934. He was the business manager for "The Quill", the school yearbook. He was voted "committeeman", and was secretary of the Glee Club in 1933 and 1934. He participated in the Constitution Day Program, and participated in the musical comedy "Kathleen". Pete was living at 63 Madison Avenue in Jersey City at the time. Marriage: On Saturday, October 26, 1935 Burnett married Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) and they had three children. The ceremony was officiated by Reverend "J. Preuss" at Trinity Lutheran Church in Jersey City. Cantata: An undated newspaper article circa 1935-1940: "Trinity Lutheran Church to present sacred cantata. A sacred cantata entitled 'The Resurrection' will be presented tomorrow evening at 8, in Trinity Lutheran Church, under the direction of Peter Van Deusen." Jersey City: Pete and Naida lived at 538 Bramhall Avenue in Jersey City. On November 24, 1936 he filled out his Social Security application and he was living at 194 Seaview Avenue in Jersey City. His friends and neighbors in Jersey City were: Samuel Kirkpatrik (1887-1970) and his wife, Charlotte Kirkpatrik (1885-1982) aka Daisy Kirkpatrik. Career: He worked for the Eagle Printing Company division of Sun Chemical in Jersey City. Initially he was a color tester and would adjust the colors of batches of their inks. When they needed a salesman for their new line of magnetic inks used for bank checks, they moved him into the sales position and he reluctantly took the job. Magnetic inks sales grew rapidly and he said: "I don't have to sell the ink, I just record the sales, it sells itself." Caldwell, New Jersey: Around April 17, 1960, he moved out of Jersey City and bought a house in Caldwell, New Jersey. He joined the Holy Trinity Church in North Caldwell. Saved boy from drowning: While on vacation in Georgia around 1963, Pete saved Silas Simmons (1961- ) who was drowning in the motel pool. The story was written up in the local paper: "A 3-year-old Macon boy who fell into a motel swimming pool in Atlanta Monday afternoon was saved from drowning by two bystanders, police said. The child, identified as Si Simmons, was seen floating face down in the pool at Holiday Inn, 1810 Howell Mill Road, by Pete Van Deusen of Fairfield, New Jersey, who jumped in and hauled the boy out. A physician who examined the boy, said he would recover." A 30 second interview with Pete was broadcast on local television in Georgia and a VHS copy of the interview exists. The transcript: Peter Van Deusen: "... You just act. The thing happens and you jump, or do whatever you have to do. I believe you have to think later, you don't have time to think. Its like when your playing ball, I guess, and if your pitching and the batter hits one straight back at the box. Its an instinctive thing to put the glove up to protect yourself, you don't have time to think, you just act first. Interviewer: "How does it feel to be a hero now?" Peter Van Deusen: "I don't feel like I'm a hero. I mean there were a lot of people mixed up in this. There was the woman that hollered, the man that gave him mouth to mouth, the rescue squad. It took a lot of us to really do the job. I just happened to be the one that was in the pool." Death: He died on October 31, 1993 while having dinner at the wedding of his grand-daughter. He was eating his dinner at the main table, when his head when down into his plate. Someone said "What's the matter with Pete?" and 911 was called. Obituary: His obituary appeared in the Star Ledger, Tuesday, November 02, 1993, page 44: Van Deusen - B. Peter, of Montville, formerly of Fairfield and Jersey City, on Sunday, October 31, 1993, husband of Naida Freudenberg Van Deusen, father of N. Lynn Bode of West Milford, Joan E. Schwendel of Lake Hopatcong, and S. Penny Linson of Kinnelon, grandfather of David, Diana, Craig, Toni Lynn, Mark, Paul, Beth, Tracy, Christy, April and John, great-grandfather of Amanda, Sean, Kris, Erik, Lauren, Paul, A.J. and Craig. Funeral Service in the Holy Trinity Lutheran Church, North Caldwell, on Wednesday at 10:30 am. Visiting in the Farmer Funeral Home, 45 Roseland Avenue (at Eagle Rock Avenue) Roseland, today at 2-4, 7-9. Interment Restland Memorial Park, East Hanover, NJ. In lieu of flowers, donations to the Memorial Fund of the Trinity Lutheran Church would be appreciated. Eulogy: The following is from Pete's eulogy: "We give thanks for the life of Burnett Peter Van Deusen, born on November 10, 1913 in Albany, New York. He and Naida transferred their membership from Trinity Lutheran in Jersey City to Holy Trinity, North Caldwell on April 17, 1960. He died on October 31, 1993, after a faithful membership in his church, involved on Church Council, Church School Teacher, many years as Choir Director and soloist, on Witness and Evangelism Committee, Stewarship Committee, Helping Hands visitations, LAFF Group and many more. Surviving are his wife Naida Freudenberg Van Deusen, three daughters; Mrs Lynn Bode, Mrs. Joan Schwendel and Mrs. S. Penny Linson, 11 grandchildren and 8 great-grandchildren. The pall bearers: David Dahl, Craig Dahl, Mark Dahl, Paul Schwendel, Tony Falletta and John Linson. Committal at Restland Memorial Park, East Hanover, New Jersey. Many will remember him over the years as a dedicated choir director, soloist, avid coin and stamp collector and family photographer. He was an avid fan to all the grandchildren, whatever sport or activity they were involved with. He encouraged them in every phase of their lives. He kept in constant touch with each one, whether near or out of state. He was loyal to friends and family, never forgetting a birthday, always there to lend a helping hand. For many years the Van Deusen Christmas card list numbered 300. As children, we remember all the summer vacations, from the farm in Cobleskill, New York to the Jersey shore, to the relatives in Binghamton, New York, and Burlington, New Jersey. This encouraged us as we became parents, to continue this practice of yearly vacations with our children, whether to a resort or a relative's home. Dad believed in family first. He passed this belief down to us. Most recently in August, one son-in-law suffered a stroke, and Dad and Mom visited daily at the hospital, bringing newspapers, magazines and offering encouragement. Then a few weeks ago, his other son-in-law's father was seriously injured, and Dad faithfully called North Carolina 3 or 4 times a week, speaking to the family about his condition, and then calling each of us with the latest update. He was concerned with everyone's problems, was joyful with them when they were happy, celebrated with their successes. He was our champion in so many ways. His devotion to his wife, our mother, was almost beyond his endurance these past few years. But 58 years as husband and wife was his life and he continued on as he had lived." Relationship: Burnett Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) was married to the aunt of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). Update: Last updated by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) on December 5, 2008. Source: Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) for Findagrave starting on July 4, 2003. Category:Notes pages